1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a close-up attachment for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior
Recently, a disposable single-use 35 mm camera referred to as the "Quick Snap" was introduced by Fuji Photo Film Co. Ltd., and another disposable single-use 35 mm camera referred to as the "Fling 35" was introduced by Eastman Kodak Co. Generally, each disposable camera is a point-and-shoot type and comprises (1) a plastic inner camera shell which houses a fixed-focus taking lens, a film metering mechanism and a shutter, and (2) a paper-cardboard outer sealed pack which contains the inner camera shell and has respective openings for the taking lens and for a shutter release button, a frame counter window, a film advance thumbwheel and a simple see-through viewfinder provided on the inner camera shell. At the manufacturer, the inner camera shell is loaded with a conventional 24-exposure 35 mm film cartridge, and substantially the entire length of the unexposed filmstrip is factory prewound from the cartridge into a supply chamber of the camera shell. After the customer takes a picture, the thumbwheel is manually rotated to rewind the exposed frame into the cartridge. The rewinding movement of the filmstrip the equivalent of one frame rotates a metering sprocket to decrement a frame counter to its next lower numbered setting. When substantially the entire length of the filmstrip is exposed and rewound into the cartridge, the single-use camera is sent to a photofinisher who first removes the inner camera shell from the outer sealed pack and then removes the filmstrip from the camera shell. The filmstrip is processed, and the camera shell is recycled.
More particularly, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,957, issued Jan. 31, 1989, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,058, issued Feb. 20, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,998, issued Nov. 27, 1990, each disclose a disposable single-use 35 mm camera of the type wherein an inner camera shell is pre-loaded with film and includes a taking lens, and an outer sealed pack contains the camera shell and has an opening for the taking lens. The inner camera shell has flash synchronization access ports and the outer sealed pack is constructed of a perforable material which overlays the access ports. An accessory re-usable electronic flash unit intended for use with the disposable camera includes electrically conductive flash synchronization pins shaped to perforate the outer sealed pack to enter the access Ports, whereby the flash unit is removably connected to the inner camera shell.